


Target

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: As five of the young men from Class 3-E reunite seven years after the series, Nagisa finally realises his target waiting for him all along - a target even greater than his target to be a professor.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Asano Gakushuu/Nakamura Rio (mentioned), Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka (mentioned), Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma/Kataoka Megu (mentioned), Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito (mentioned), Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Kimura Masayoshi/Yada Touka (mentioned), Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata (mentioned), Shiota Nagisa/Yukimura Akari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Target

“Man, it’s great seeing you all after so many years.” Hiroto Maehara exclaimed, stretching his arms and resting his hands behind his head, whilst smiling warmly at the two boys opposite him.

“It’s great seeing you too, Maehara.” Nagisa Shiota said, smiling in return.

“Same for me. Wow, it’s been seven years.” Tomohito Sugino said in awe. 

“I know, right? Seven years since…” Yuma Isogai began, but trailed off in silence. No one needed to ask why. A heavy, awkward silence settled over the group as they remembered, with fondness & grief, the death of their beloved Koro-Sensei.

“Man, Isogai, did you have to mention him?” Karma Akabane looked reproachfully at Yuma. Laughing nervously, Yuma scratched his head.

“It’s okay. Koro-sensei...would have been happy that we remembered him.” Nagisa said calmly. 

Everyone stared at Nagisa. For someone so small in size, and who had such a low view of himself, he sure had a surprising amount of wisdom. No wonder he became a teacher. 

“You’re right, Nagisa.” Tomohito said with a smile. “This isn’t just our meeting. It’s dedicated to Koro-sensei as well.” 

“Excellent!” Hiroto stood up & raised his glass of fruit punch. “To Koro-sensei!”

“To Koro-sensei!” Yuma, Nagisa, Tomohito & Karma all stood up & raised their glasses as well, meeting all of them together with an audible, yet delicate ‘chink’. The boys - no, the young men all took a swig from their drink, ignoring the confused glances from the customers all around them.

“So...how’s it going between you and Kataoka, Isogai?” Karma asked, once they had all sat down.

“It’s been great. Meg has been helping me a lot at my house when I’m busy on my internship. I’m honestly glad that my mother approves of her, and my younger brother & sister look up to her.” Yuma smiled fondly, remembering all the good times he had spent with Meg Kataoka. 

“Only problem is that she persistently thinks she’s not feminine enough, even though I keep reassuring her that she is. Ugh, I wonder if Bitch-sensei influenced her.” Yuma said, wincing a little at the memory of Meg’s babbling rants of how she didn’t have big-enough breasts (Kayano would definitely disagree), or how she didn’t act gentle & teary enough. 

“Tell me about it. Hinata’s just like her as well. I lost count of how many arguments we had about her femininity after the 15th…” Hiroto said with a groan. “Other than that, though, it’s really sweet being with her.”

“I see.” Nagisa said, smiling. He was genuinely glad that his former classmates hadn’t changed.

“What about you, Tomohito? How’s it going with baseball?” Hiroto asked casually.

“Oh?! It’s going great! Apparently, the Yomiuri Giants, Saitama Seibu Lions & Chunichi Dragons have been scouting me - I’m spoilt for choice. I’m probably going to go with Giants though, it’s closest to where I stay.” Tomohito said excitedly.

“That’s not bad at all, Tomohito. You’re becoming a nationally renowned baseball player.” Karma said appraisingly. 

“Yep.” Tomohito smiled.  _ “It’s all thanks to him...Korosensei…” _

“Glad you’re doing so well is professional baseball. But what about…” Hiroto wiggled his eyebrows, “Kanzaki?”

Hiroto was not expecting Tomohito to continue grinning, albeit much more bashfully. “Well...the thing is, Yukiko has been coming to my matches. She came for two of them already.” 

Yuma’s thoughts - he’s referring to her by her first name…

Hiroto’s thoughts - which means…

THEY’RE ON A FIRST-NAME BASIS?!

“Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, is something the matter?” Nagisa, as dense as ever, asked quizzically.

“Tomohito...you & Kanzaki-san…” Yuma Isogai said.

“Finally made some progress with her, huh?” Hiroto Maehara grinned. Tomohito chuckled, a crimson blush appearing across his cheeks as well. 

“Yeah, sort of. She was the one who offered it, actually...and...was she blushing?” Tomohito said to himself. Karma, Hiroto & Yuma’s jaws all dropped.

“SHE OFFERED IT?!” 

“That is such a first. Congrats, Sugino-kun, I think she’s at least interested in you.” Karma grinned ferally. 

“Yeah, I’m happy for you, Tomohito. All the best for you & her!” Yuma said, smiling broadly. 

“Me too! Man, I gotta go tell Hinata-chan about this.” Hiroto exclaimed excitedly. 

“EH?! Don’t do it, Hiroto, she’ll tell the rest and Kanzaki will know about it…” Tomohito looked thoroughly flustered. Maehara chuckled.

“Don’t worry. This could be an opportunity to scout out whether she really likes you.” Hiroto smirked. “If I tell Hinata-chan, she & the other girls can go & ask Kanzaki herself.” 

“Oh...I hope this doesn’t turn out badly…” Tomohito muttered to himself. Nagisa patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. 

“What about you, Karma? Are you seeing anyone?” Yuma asked the red-haired man. Karma smirked. 

“Do you remember the time Bitch-sensei showed us her list of the Top 5 Kissers in Class E?” 

“Oh, yeah. That list.” Hiroto pouted a little, still miffed at being only 4th place. Yuma, seeing his best friend react like that, sweatdropped & chuckled nervously - knowing what his best friend was thinking.

“Wait, why did you mention that list...wait...don’t tell me…” Hiroto’s eyes widened as he remembered who was on that list.

[Rank 1: Nagisa Shiota - much to the shock of the majority of the class. But then, after considering how he knocked a rampaging Kayano Kaede out cold with that kiss…]

[Rank 2: Touka Yada - not surprising, considering that she was Bitch-sensei’s favourite student]

[Rank 3: Karma Akabane - also not surprising, the guy was a pro at everything]

[Rank 4: Hiroto Maehara - much to his indignation. “Why am I only Rank 4!!!”]

[Rank 5………………………….]

“No way! You really got together with Okuda?!” Hiroto exclaimed.

“No way! You two still had feelings for each other?!” Yuma & Tomohito exclaimed.

“We were fond of each other back in our junior high days, but we continued to hang out once we left Kunigugaoka High. Eventually, we developed feelings for each other and...boom. We’ve been going out for four months now.” Karma grinned. 

“That’s really something. The Rank 3 kisser got together with the Rank 5 kisser.” Nagisa commented. 

“Why, Nagisa? You don’t believe she’s that great of a kisser?” Karma teased. 

“It’s not that. Honestly, I think Okuda-san would’ve gotten together with you, Karma. Despite how you are, you’re one of the people she’s genuinely comfortable around.” Nagisa said.

“Why, thank you. But what do you mean, ‘despite how you are’?” Karma said, his eyes now especially wide, as he bore down on Nagisa with a savage grin, and a devilish aura around him. Nagisa sweatdropped profusely, as did the other boys.

“Ah, I’m just teasing. I know exactly what you mean.” Karma laughed at Nagisa’s nervous reaction. 

“I must say, though, she certainly lives up to her No.5 Rank.” Karma returned his feral grin to Yuma & Hiroto. “Bitch-sensei certainly wasn’t wrong in ranking her that way.”

“I see, I see. Man, I still remember you said that you were fond of Okuda because she could help you with your nefarious schemes, during that trip to Kyoto.” Hiroto smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What about you, Nagisa?” Yuma turned to Nagisa, who started.

“Me? Nah, I don’t have anyone. I want to focus on being a teacher. There’s no lady who would want a guy like me.” Nagisa said, waving his hands. 

There was a long & awkward silence, as everyone stared at Nagisa - the only noise was crickets chirping in the background.

“Nagisa…you’re being serious, aren’t you?” Yuma said, sweatdropping.

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t lie to you guys.” Nagisa said earnestly, looking confused and a little offended that his former classmates didn’t think he was serious.

_ Oh, brother… _

Hiroto thought to himself as he shared a look with Yuma, Tomohito & Karma, that confirmed that they were all thinking the same thing.

‘He’s so dense. Perhaps even more so than Karasuma-sensei…’

Karma took a deep breath, as he attempted to break Nagisa’s denser-than-dense shell. “Nagisa...you do know that Kayano has always fancied you, right?”

“HUH?!” Karma winced at Nagisa’s genuinely shocked reaction, imagining how hard it must’ve been for Kayano Kaede to get her feelings across. “Yes, she has always liked you. Since 3-E, actually.” Nagisa looked around at Hiroto, Yuma & Tomohito, who were all nodding seriously at him.

“It can’t be...you guys are bluffing me, right? There’s no way Kayano would want to fall for someone like me…” Nagisa said with a fair bit of self-loathing. 

Hiroto groaned. “Nagisa, are you trying to deny the truth, or have you really not noticed?” 

Nagisa blinked. “Not noticed what?” 

_The latter then..._ Hiroto sighed, and said gently, “Nagisa, I also don’t really know why Kayano would fall for you; only she can answer that. I only know for a fact that she is in love with you, and always has been for the past 7 years.” Yuma nodded. “That’s right, Nagisa. I have no doubt that you are the No.1 Kisser in our class,” Nagisa blushed at that, “but when Kaede-chan was on a rampage, and you calmed her down, it was definitely more than pure kissing skills. No one would’ve been able to calm her down like you did, even if they had better kissing skills than you.” 

“Not to mention the time she gave you chocolates on Valentine’s Day.” Karma added. “She was so nervous about giving them to you, Nakamura and I had to bring her to spy on how Sugino & Kanzaki, Chiba & Hayami, Terasaka & Hazama, & Isogai & Kataoka did it to give her confidence.” 

“Wow, that’s really nice of you, Karma - WAIT, WHAT?! You saw me & Yukiko?!” Tomohito all but screeched.

“You guys were spying on me & Meg?!?!” Yuma looked thunderstruck. Karma pointedly ignored them, and continued drilling more & more memories on how Kayano Kaede had expressed her feelings for Nagisa in plain sight. By the time the half hour of going down memory lane was past, the mild-mannered school professor had transformed back into an awkward middle-school student, his face completely red, mortified at how oblivious he had been to Kayano’s advances. 

“Kayano...Akari...I can’t believe I’ve been so dense…” He facepalmed. “W-w-what should I do now?” 

“Well…” Hiroto began. “Ultimately, how you will respond to Kayano is up to you entirely. But first ask yourself this - if you do date her, are you doing it simply to make it up to her, or because you genuinely like her?” Nagisa gasped at that revelation, falling silent for a long while. Before he lifted his head high.

Karma, Tomohito, Yuma & Hiroto all flinched. Nagisa’s eyes had turned into his trademark, shining, piercing ‘Assassin Mode’ gaze. 

“Everyone...please help me.” 

* * *

“From then on, I’ve been seeking advice from Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun & Karma-kun on how to approach you & interact with you.” Nagisa laughed nervously, as he looked across at his girlfriend of five months. “But...I still messed up so much in the confession…”

“It’s okay.” Kayano Kaede, AKA Akari Yukimura, AKA the famous young actress Haruna Mase giggled amusedly as she listened to her boyfriend recount how he finally managed to wake up to her love for him. “I suppose I should really thank Isogai-kun, Karma, Maehara-kun & Sugino-kun next time.”

“Yeah…” Nagisa chuckled, scratching his head. “I’m sorry, Akari...if not for them, you’d probably have to wait for me for much longer.” 

“Good that you realise that.” Kayano said, pouting. “For the best, most dangerous assassin in our class, you’re surprisingly dense.” 

“I’m the most dangerous assassin? Come on, Kayano.” Nagisa laughed lightly. “I’m also glad to see more of our classmates getting together.” 

Kayano nodded gladly. “I know - Yukiko is overjoyed that Sugino finally worked up the courage to ask her out over a month ago.”

“I never would’ve thought Kanzaki-san would’ve liked Tomohito. I thought she had no idea that he liked her since middle school.”

“She was always aware - Yukiko may appear mild-mannered, but she’s surprisingly sensitive. It was only in more recent years that she became interested in him, after seeing him on the news.” Akari giggled, before continuing.

“Isogai-kun & Kataoka-san are still going on double dates with Maehara-kun & Okano-kun. Nakamura-san & Asano-san are celebrating their third anniversary.” Akari shook her head, still trying to process how one of her best friends, Rio Nakamura, had ended up going out with Asano Gakushuu, their former enemy. “Touka-chan & Hinano-chan are planning a mini-field trip, and Kimura-san will come along, of course, since he’s Touka-chan’s boyfriend. They’re thinking of dragging Chiba-san & Hayami-san with them.”

“Kurahashi-san is still single, huh?” Nagisa asked, feeling a bit sympathetic for his old classmate, who famously had a crush on Karasuma-sensei for the longest time.

“Actually, not for much longer.” Akari said with a smirk. “Apparently, she & a particular guy at her university have gotten quite close, so much so that everyone thinks they’re a couple. I think it won’t be long before they get together.” 

They two of them continued talking, until it was time for them to leave the restaurant they were dining in. 

As they walked out of the air-conditioned restaurant after paying their bills (or rather, being the gentlemanly boyfriend, Nagisa paid for Kayano’s bill as well), the sudden warmth of the outdoors hit them. The two went to sit down on a nearby bench, looking up to admire the starry night sky.

“Akari.” Akari turned, and to her surprise, Nagisa was staring at her with his piercing, single-minded stare; the stare that had caused her to fall in love with him in the first place. Warmth flooded her cheeks, and eventually deluged over her entire body, as he continued burning her with that stare of his.

“W-w-what is it, Nagisa?” Kayano stuttered, blushing profusely. 

“All this time, I was so focused on my target of being a teacher. Of being like Koro-sensei; of being like the teacher I admire most. Most of the time, my single-mindedness, my laser focus has been a tremendous boon, both as a professor & as an assassin. However, it blinded me to an even greater, even more important target…” Nagisa paused, before taking a deep breath, “...You.” 

“Nagisa…” Kayano was blushing even further, and she felt like she was on the verge of overheating, but she continued, “why are you telling me this?” 

Inhaling deeply once more, Nagisa continued, his piercing stare never wavering. “I just want you to know how important you mean to me, Kayano...Haruna...Akari. That time I kissed you when you were going mad...I realise now that when I kissed you I poured all my heart out to you - my desire for you to return...for the Kayano I knew to come back. I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to do right by you, even after how long you waited for me. All I’m saying is...please bear with me.”

There was a long, pregnant silence, as Akari remained silent, her gaze hidden in the dark. Gradually, Nagisa dropped his stare, and returned to his mild-mannered, nervous disposition. “Uh, Akari? Kayano-UMPH!”

Kayano had pulled him forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. Recovering from his shock, Nagisa eagerly returned the kiss.

1 HIT. 2 HITS. 3 HITS. 4 HITS. 5 HITS. 

Kayano squealed a little as Nagisa drove his kiss in deeper, his tongue overpowering hers.

6 HITS. 7 HITS. 8 HITS. 9 HITS. 10 HITS. 11 HITS. 12 HITS.

Kayano managed to momentarily wrest her tongue out of Nagisa’s grasp, but when she stared into his piercing blue eyes again, her tongue went limp, and once again Nagisa’s tongue, like a powerful python, pulled hers down.

13 HITS. 14 HITS. 15 HITS. 16 HITS. 17 HITS. 18 HITS.

The two broke apart, gasping for air, their faces flushed red as tomatoes.

“Kayano, I…” Nagisa felt guilty for dominating his girlfriend in kissing like that. He stopped as Kayano lightly place her fingers on his lips, shushing him.

“I loved it, Nagisa.” She smiled. “And of course I’ll bear with you.”

“Akari…” Nagisa gasped, as he caressed her cheeks gently with both hands. It was the first time he had done so in their relationship.

“I love you, Akari Yukimura.”

“I love you too, Nagisa Shiota.” 


End file.
